angel wings
by feathersofheaven
Summary: hikari yamanashi is an normal popular high school girl until a cute and shy girl anzu kuraski enter school and everything changes follow an all new story by ilona rietdijk this has nothing to do with pandora hearts sorry i put it under this hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Awakening

_**Tokyo's hina academy has a new transfer student a really cute and shy girl but for some reason she gets no friends then the coolest girl in school Hikari Haruwa becomes friend with her but Hikari's best friend Reika thinks theirs something wrong with her because she never does pe has such dark aura is often sick and all. But hikari doesn't listen…..**_

All right people shut up quit nagging and listen we have a new transferd student would you introduce yourself please?

Ye..Yes..Sensei imp Kurashiki Anzu I am 16 years old I just moved back from America because of my illness I had to stay in America for a while but I decided to come back

Sensei: well ok you can sit there next to Hikari and I hope it all right if you have to work together with Anzu today he Hikari?

Yeah I ok

_Hikari smiled at anzu ._

_Hikari nodded happy back to Anzu_

hi I'm Hikari Haruwa and you are Anzu Kuraski nice to meet you

one and the same here…_ Anzu said _

_right now at the same moment Rekia hikari good friend was watching this new student cause she looked kinda weird but for now it was this innocent that she didn't pay much attention to it _

After lesson everyone went home only anzu stayed were she was and said:

Hikari-chan ..Could you bring maybe if you have time... ca .. Because I know you're busy and……

What?

Could you bring me home because I don't know the way here?

Of course! Were do you live?

sakuraistreet.. I know it's far... soo if you don't have the time I could…

No it's all right.

_Hikari and Anzu are walking for a long time then suddenly Anzu stopped._

What's wrong?

Nothing it's just I live here...

H...here! In this big house…

No it's a flat. ~

ow yeah I knew that…**(grumps: darn I should have known that .. $!#*)**

O well then I'll just see you tomorrow bye see~

Bye bye

_Anzu walks up the stairs and got in to her room breathing strongly saying soft:_

Pain….pain...my body is in pain……………………

_The next morning Hikari woke up as usual_…..**LATE!**

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why does this always happen to me~~ why I'm a smart girl always brush my teeth do my homework, clean up my mess, and……..

_Hikari saw across the street a walking Anzu but when she looked better it was as she was fainting Hikari wanted to go to her but when a bus drove in front of her she had to stop when the bus was gone Anzu also was gone… she though a little about it but then she heard the school bell so rushed to school _

Wait for me~!

_As the lesson started Hikari looked for Anzu who didn't came to school so after school she tried her house but she didn't open the door so Hikari went home. At night when Hikari was sleeping two flying little mini girls came flying in to her room saying_

? Is this her? The real her no dough.

?: yeah I'm sure this time!

?: yeah you said that the last time too and the time before and before and before and….

?: ok ok I got it but this time I'm really sure all right 

_Hikari woke up and said with a sleepy voice_ : w..who are you?

_The little things got shocked but said_

?&?: ow hai nice to meet you we are…

little mirco chibis?.......... ^^(thanks to my friend Naomi)

?: nooooo! We are the chibi tenshi's of light: mana en momo

we've been looking forever for you. You need to……

_pushed momo aside and said _

to help us (cause really momo was like you need to save the world but that's in one word LAME! Sooooo)

kyaaaa that's mean onee-sama

serves you right

uhhhhhmmmm…………… WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

ow shut it….

Hikari-chan I have apresent for you

present?

and mana flew next to each other off and a red broach and a red bracelet appeared

wow is that for me thank you,

hikari…

its really beautyfull…

hikari-chan..

its also pretty on my schooluniform

Mana&momo: HIKARI!

y..yes..?

those things are not to play with, got that?

you must always keep those with you

o..ok but could you tell me WHAT THE HECK THESE ARE?

hikari-chan stay calm for now just keep them with you it will explain itself to you when time comes

_Hikari nodded……._

_The next morning hikari took the red things with her but when she was talking to mana and momo she forgot to watch the road and she bumped up to takeshima Takumi the hottest guy from school_

ahh

ouch watch it girl…. Or what was it ehhhh…. Hikari –chan right?

yea that's right but don't use my name so familiar .got it bone head!

everyone loves Takumi accept for Hikari who wasn't such guy-hunter…

_schoolbel: TRINGGG!_

_everyone got in to the school and Hikari just left Takumi on the floor. _

Great now I'm late you bone head

_day passed normaly until math the worse of the day. Lesson only started for two minutes and then the roof crashed and two ladies in black came down flying and they were saying _

were is she were is she were that darn light we saw

e_veryone was screaming because the roof was only breaking futher when some wanted to escape one of the ladies barricaded the door so they could't escape the teacher opened a door in the back were all the students could escape soon only reika Takumi anzu and Hikari were left_

reika bring anzu in safety Takumi and I will see if we can distract these old fashioned ladies

who are you calling old fashioned he look at yourself she shoot a hot red beam at Hikari but just before it hit her Takumi jumpt in front of it and got hit instead

**TAKUMI! **_Hikari grapt him just in tie before he fell on the ground and screamed to him_

WHY WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT!

Ca…cause I wanted to p..protect the most important person to me.

The most inportend person to you?

Yes…. H..hika..hikari…i..i….love..you…………………………….

_Takumi slipped away after he said that _

t..takumi…..TAKUMI!

HAHHAHAH hes finally dead one of the ladies said

Shut up

HAHAHAHAH

SHUT UP! How dear you how dear you you're you're awfull

We know and that's a compliment to us

_White light surrounded Hikari and and she said: light _of the heavens give me strength

_Then a bowl surrounded her and she transformed her light brown hair grow longer and grey _

_Her skin became whiter her legs longer and the eyes grey white clothes and large white wings she stepped on the ground._

_One of the two ladies said_: so youre that dammit bitch, were mao lords: lion and orhphana and were here to get ride of you before you get to know how youre powers work.

m.. my powers? Do I have powers she said to mana and momo

you have but you have to say the secret spell and we don't even know what that spell is you have to call up on youre power on youre own.

But how do I do that

Are we done talking grammas ? _she aimed at Hikari_: ma ju oh! A red crikel appeared and a beam cam from it Hikari dogged it just in time

Hikari chan~~ you have to think deeply think abut Takumi what happened to him than say the first words that come up in your head.

_Hikari standed still for a moment and then she raised her head and said _kain our soph_ and she put her hand in front of her the pearls of the braclet shined and got loose off the arm and got in front of her they shaped an shield in front of her and then they attack orphhana_

Ahhh what are you doing stop stop aahhhh **chibi devils! **_The chibi devils appeared and were attacking hikari chibi devils are like chibi tenshi only more like fighting machines the exist to protect the mao lord mao lord have not one like tenshis do but the most of them have a thousand them _

_**Djarck ennergiee**_ _said one of the chibi devils_

Hikari chan focus don't be misleaded by the chibi devils !

Uhh at is this dark energy feel dizzy help help **help ME! **

**Arhhhhh!**

From the sky a girl in white clothes came down and jumped on the chibi devil

Anuka no waraku no sa jou ni kan

With these word the chibi devil disappeared

How who what are you _Hikari asked_

Later .. now we have to get those woman away

That wont be difficult

Hikari chan call up upon youre angel item only you know how to do it hurry!

_For a moment hikari thought then raised her head and said _**Shiroubara! **_And white and long stick more rod like with a circle on the edge and their were hanging so me feathers and some seals on the end appeared and fell from the sky._

What what is this this thing

Hikari chan that item reassembles' youre power use it we know you can

Alright

_All the clouds in the sky became clear and a light shined on Hikari:_

Set upon the white heavens, you a demon born in the dark, I shall seal you away, crystal white heaven feathers!

_A bright light appeared and all the chibi devils disappeared and the two mao lord were trying to protect themselves_

Arhh that light nooo !

All the chibi devils disappeared!

_Orhphana and lion got hit to but they did survived it _

Orhphana sama lets go all my power is being drained

Yes youre right, kami, we will settle our score later

Bye for now _ the went intro a black hole and vanished_

wow what happened?

Should you really worry about that look at youre guy behind

O .. O NO! TAKUMI! WAKE UP PLEASE

_I started sobbing a bit and looked at the girl in white clothes she suddenly said_

My name is Alice I am the tenshi of Saturn and this is my chibi tenshi an-chan(_nice to meet you)_ if you want to save that guy you've got to train you cant save him yet cause he's dead you cant yet bring people back from the dead

Then what should I do I cant just leave him

Don't worry as the tenshi of Saturn I have the power of dead and rebirth I can give him his life back but Ill have to know why, why is it that you want to save him? Because he's you're classmate because you feel responsible why?

Because …because… because I.. I. I LOVE HIM!

_alice laughed slightly_ that's a good reason. _Alice holed her hands in the air and mumbled something then a little bowl of light appeared and it got above takumi_ here that's his life put it back with you're feeling for him_._

o..ok _ hikari took the bowl and thought of her feelings she put the bowl intro takumi and kissed him suddenly his eyes opened _

uuhmm _his eyes widened _who.. who are you?

i..im the tenshi of light

a..an ANGEL!

But I have to go now im sorry we will defiantly meet again_ bye……_

_Hikari flew away with alice and the landed on a rooftop nearby then alice said something_

By the way what youre name I never asked it

Ow **my name is Hikari Haruwa nice to meet you! **_Said hikari hard and then made a bow_

Hi _lauging slightly_ im Alice Yumiko the reason I came to look for you is because I have the duty to train you if youre ok with that sama~

Uuuhhm ok.. but whats with the sama?

Well you are our angel queen

Angel queen?... what the hell is that

You have the most power of al the angels you are not called for nothing kami sama (god)

Kami..kami… I am no way I must be a joke I could be im just a high school girl ok I might be a little popular but I cant be kami sama ……………… lets ..just lets say IF I were kami sama who was the one I was always praying at?

The godsoul

Godsoul?

That's the soul that come intro you and gives you the power of youre element in youre case its light or to say kami sama but with me is was the powers of Saturn with all angel is a slight different its not always the same you see

Ok I got it

Well what do you think of a training after school tomorrow just say to youre parent that…..

I don't need to

Do they know that you….

My parents are dead…..

Ow .. Im so sorry I didn't mean to..

Don't worry so.. tomorrow were going to meet … were?

On school at the front gate ok see you tomorrow hikari bye _alice flew of into the high sky until hikari coudnt see her anymore_

_*sweat drop* _eeuuhhhmmm mana momo actually how do I turn back

_Ow that simple hikari chan~ __hikari turn back and then hurried back to her classroom were takumi still was hikari who ran to him as if she did'nt knew what happened_

Takumi? Takumi are you ok? How are you feeling 'what happened' (as if I don't know)

Ahhhmm Hikari-chan not soo sure what happened after I saved you?

Well those woman almost had me I had to run when I came back after I heard this sound I saw you here

Ow i… kno.w…* in mind* that angel saved me… by the way are you ok because…

hikari-chan youre hurt

_on hikari's schoulder was a big cut she also had a cut on her chest._

Ow this it's not sooo owhh..

_Takumi lifted hikari and carried her princes like outside were Reika stood_

Takeshima what happened to her

Nothing Reika-chan just some cuts just let me go its not that painfull takumi!

_Suddenly some fangirls of takumi turned around and takumi said _

Well its youre fault for yelling my name and is that actually the first official time you said my name before it was always some nickname

_*Flashback feather*_

_*get out of my way skull brain_

_*get you're stinky feet of my table you overloaded battery _

_* don't use my name so familiar bone head _

_* weird guy, candy ripper, attention loser ect..ect.._

_*end flashback*_

_Hikari blushes _

_and he said something in her ear:_

nice color of bra you're wearing what size do you have

_hikari saw that her uniform was a little unbuttoned her face became red_

shut up shut up shut up pervert ecchi hentai I I really..really HATE YOU !

HAHAH now now hikari –chan ~~ don't be so mean to me

Arrggggggggg!

Ilona :well that was it for now

Hikari: I really hate that pervert

Momo: hikari-chan~ *sweat drop*

Alice : momo chan is right lets focus on training

hikari: gyaaaa!

Mana: well ilona lets just do the damm preview

Ilona : ke next time alice is going to learn me how to control my powers good and its seems like there is a new student counsel president it's a girl and nobody is nice to her and what with anzu being absent all the time o well at least she feeling better. NEXT TIME ANGEL WINGS CHAPTER TWO THE NEW STUDENT COUNSIL PRESIDENT

mana: aha screentime! now it my time to shin..

See you next time bye!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- makers note----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well this toke me a while to make had to come up with NAMES! really except for hikari everyones name became different in the end this is my whole own made story i hope you like it if you do please tell me if you tight anything should be different please tell me i wanna know thanks for reading see you soon when chapter two is done

angel wings is my probity


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the New Student Council President

Hikari finally accepted the fact that she is the angel of light or the so called kami sama Alice has been training her ever since that first attack but even true hikari can control her powers well now she thinks it weird that Reika doesn't like anzu cause she always seems to avoid her and then we got news on school that there is a new student council president.

''come on hikari one more time we can't stop now can we''?

''Alice i'm tired'' _said a fast breathing hikari saying they have been practicing all day _

Hikari practicing is important one more time then we can stop

''Yeah yeah **shiroubara! ''**_And her rod appeared _

_She turned to Alice and started running towards her when she was close enough she wanted to hit her but she vanquished hikari fell because of that she turn het head again and there was Alice wanting to prepare an attack but hikari blocked it well Alice helped her to stand up and said:_

''Good hikari well done good job now we can have something to eat ''

''Yahoooo lets have ice cream a big one!''

''Ok ok let go''

_Alice and hikari went to the most big ice cream store in all of Tokyo candy cream and __they ordered the most biggest ice cream there was then at the same moment hikari was starting to eat takumi came to interrupt her _

''Hey hikari-chan how are you doing~?''

_Hikari got shocked and dropped her spoon on the table _

''Ahhh don't freak me out like that you ice cream interrupting guy!

''Sorry wow I didn't know you could eat all of that were do you leave it ah I know ''_he put he's mouth at Hikari's ear and said'' _that's probably why you have such big bra size he?''

''SHUT UP YOU ECCHI!''

_Hikari yelled that out so hard that everyone in the shop turn to her hikari blushed _

''d...don't you have anything else to do than irritating me''

''nope ''_he said with a smile on his face_

''man I hate you''

_Alice looked at takumi and then back at hikari_

''ow really hikari who is this guy why wont you introduce him to me''

_Hikari looked at Alice who was smiling _

''well he's not really worth it but ok Alice this is takumi takeshima.''

''Takumi this is my friend Alice Yumiko.''

''Nice to meet you Alice ''

''Same here Takumi Kun''

''Ow right'' _hikari angriness finally got away and she said ''_Alice to which school are you going anyway''

''What did you thought I'm going to Hina Academy ''

''WHAT! You're going to our school why didn't you tell me that before''

''Should I have?''

''Well no but… ''

_It was actually going late and the ice wasn't ice anymore so they decided to go home Alice went away first so all left were takumi and hikari walking home next to each other_

_*cough cough* hikari was coughing at bit _

''You ok?''

''Yeah'' *cough*

''No you're not wait here's my jacket **takumi** gave hikari his jacket and hikari put it on''

''Thanks...''

_Then out of thin air a Mao lord came it didn't pay much attention to hikari but it was mumbling something hikari could understand what she was saying _

''**Spill chill, fill this town with evil until, it is overkill, my sweet dear chibi devils go! Ha-ha…..''**

_Momo and mana who were hiding in hikari clothes not to be seen by the Mao lord whispered in Hikari's ear_

''Hikari chan we have to drive her away or else.''.

''But takumi is…''

''Did you say something hikari?''

_The Mao lord looked down and saw hikari looked at her a bit but didn't expect much and disappeared _

''Ow no nothing lets go home.''

''Ill walk you''

''Thanks''

_Takumi walked hikari home hikari asked if he wanted anything to eat so she let him in takumi didn't know that hikari was living alone with her sister so he said something that was harsh for hikari_

''Were you're parents?''

''Their … not…. Around anymore … they died ten years ago''

''That long ago have you been living alone ever since? Because I knew that the Haruwa family was rich but…''

''you really want to know my story''_ hikari looked at him in a tense way_

''yes tell me please!''

''Ok it started when I was around 3 years old…''

*_flashback feather*_

_My parents were always busy people and didn't had much time for me but I loved them but when I turned three it was all different mom told me that I had a personal maid called kook and everything that I wanted I should tell her I had bodyguards who watched me _

_I didn't have any free time I was special because my family was rich and I was the successor of the family my parents wanted a boy to succeed so when they got me. But they didn't tread me wrong I just always wanted to be a boy so my parents would be happier but then when I was three I got a little brother Ciel and when I was five a sister Mikaru they were very happy with Ciel because it was a boy he would become the successor my parents started treading me differently I was less important to them but then when I turned six my parents died_

_I was sent to an orphanage for rich kids and I made a couple friends mikaru was sent to the same school and was happy she was so little so the doesn't remember our parents well but I didn't saw Ciel for a long time I saw him again at his ceremony, at that ceremony he was officially the head of the Haruwa clan. The other members of the family told me that I should move in with the Yamanashi family the family that had very good contacts with my fathers… no my brothers company. And so in was adopted by the Yamanashi family._

_My new father katsurou-san was very nice; he also had a girlfriend named mariko-san. They cared for me well and they even got married and I was the one who gave them their rings. They got a kid so I got another sister nastumi she really liked me after elementary school it was an another rich school a got a couple friends like Reika I met her in kindergarten but some of friends started ignoring me because I could easily become down. _

_Than like I hade a curse on me we got an car accident…._

_My mom got terribly hurt and my dad died because of it I protected nastumi so she was oke and I just got a scratch and a headache._

_I visited the hospital every day with nastumi she was only three and I was fourteen. But every day mariko-san looked worse/. She missed katsurou very much. Then one day I heard the doctors say to her that she did'nt had much time left that she must go home and enjoy the time she got left….. I was shocked but I wanted to be strong for nastumi... when she got home it was nasumis birthday we were very happy us well on they outside then. After a few days she told me to take good care of nastumi that I was a very good smart and brave girl and that I must become happy….. She died …_

_Nastumi kept asking me why mama wound wake up and why that they are putting her in a box intro the ground… at her funeral I was crying really crying everyone that I loved was taking away form me that's why I cared for nastumi. When I went to the imperial school I changed everything my behavior my look and everyone was on their feet I got fan girls and boys and I liked it just that they were looking up to me …_

_*flashback feather end*_

''Wow what a story I didn't know you had such difficult life…... so you're real name is Haruwa hikari..?''

''Yea... but its okee…'' _hikari started to get wet eyes; takumi saw that and hugged her._

''Hikari if there is anything I can't help you with please tell me''

_Hikari raised her head and looked intro takumi eyes_

''Takumi….''

_She lifted her head closer to takumi but then..._

_*stamp, stamp, stamp, stamp. (someone running toward the door)*_

''ONEEEEE-CHAAAN IM HOOOOMMEEE!~~''

_It was nastumi who came back home takumi and hikari shocked and quickly moved away_

''NA...nasumi youre home early I thought you came back tomorrow''.

*_grins chi~*_

''I wanted to surprise one-chap…. One-chan whose that?''_ And she wised towards takumi_

''Ow this is takumi my classmate, and this is my little sister nastumi''

''Nice to meet ya takumi~''

_*Smiling*'' _its takumi... but im going to see you tomorrow hikari bye...''

''Bye takumi^^''...*_sweatdrop*_

''One-chan today I met a very nice boy at school today''

''Really what's his name?''

''Nob Kun''

_Hikari was smiling and listening to nastumi while making dinner after dinner she brought nastumi to bed and sat down on the couch._

_*puffs*_

''Ciel…, mikaru… how are you all doing nowadays…..''

_Next day_

_*trrrriiiiinnggggg*_

''Kyaaaaaa ~ just in timeee''

_Hikari was running through the gate and again fell at the stairs but she stood up again and ran to class one time for a change._

_When clas was over and it was break Reika called hikari over and said she wanted to talk to her so hikari followed her in the hallway_

''Whatsup Reika?''

''Hikari- chan I don't know why but if I were you I should look out for that anzu girl I feel a real strange aura from her like she isn't from this world and then all the time that she inst at school and all I just…''

''Reika chan I know you an read auras but please I really like anzu and she is a really nice girl so …i'm sorry thanks for the warning but ….''

*_ding ding ding ding dong *_

_A girly clear voice was saying something_

_*Hello everyone this is student council president speaking today we will be discussing about the coming school festival please will all of you write you're ideas on a paper and put them in the box in you're class room thank you * _

_Hikari walked futherwith reika_

''MHz a school festival that sounds nice right finally after all this time we finally the school festival ~''

_Hikari always liked the school festivals very much, so in the class again the student counsel president stood in front of the class to tell them all about it, then they all though of their ideas and put them in the box in the end there were two ideas left: _

_One: maid café_

_Two: a dance competition _

_In the end the maid café was chosen that was the one hikari also voted for all the girls got maid outfits and all the boys were in the kitchen or making the decorations and all_

_The day of the festival all classes had different sets one was a haunted house the other a costume contest other mermaid fishing, cat fortune telling act._

_Hikari was in a really cute maid outfit also was Reika, Alice and anzu. Takumi was the best in the cooking so he was the chef in the kitchen everyone enjoyed the day then one girl collapsed in the hallways saying only one time mistress llama, mistress llama…._

_Hikari didn't need to think twice it had to be a Mao lord the wanted to warn Alice but she couldn't find her so she went outside on her own together with Momo and mana_

_She went to a place were nobody saw her and changed when she was in angel form she yelled out _

''LALAMU! LALAMU ARE YOU BITCH?''

''Wow wow what have we here''_ lalamu appeared from behind scaring hikari just a little. Lalamu was long tender and had a very pale face het clothes were torn and she had strait hair_why calling me a bitch there no reason for that like I everrrr done anytinggg to yoo _sometimes lalamu was isnging at the end of her words really weird_*hump* anyway sin ds I ''see than an angel found out about my plan to drain all the city's energy I guess I have to get rid of youuu HAHAHHAH~~''

*_sweatdrop* I didn't knew what you were planning~_

''Buuut anyway I wont let you have youre way my name is the tenshi of light and I will stop you!''

''Angel of..light…. youre the one orphana and lion couldn't stopppp how pathetic just a little gir;l like yourself cant stop me but I wont be making my hands dirty enjoy yourself with my chibi devils'' _again thousands of chibi devil appeared and attacked hikari but thanks to alices training hikari became faster and could avoid those she flew towards lalamu but she had ashield so hikari was bounced away and a chibi devil scratch her _

''Aaaauw! Grr I wil get you **shiroubara!''** _Her rod appeard and she chatched it ..(barley)_

''Set upon the white heaven….. cristal silver feathers!''

**Chibi devils get back **_some of them got away and some got destroyed__** *grr***_

''Fine have it youre way'' _lalamu got a girl that was standing close by soon hikari saw that it was the student counsil president izumi himamori!_

''Let her go!''

_*Mean look*'' _make me!''

_Hikari flew towards lalamu and shouted_ kain sohp our_ and izumi got loose she fell when hikari wanted to rescue her lalamu stopped her_

''let you feel the pain of loosing the one youre supposed to protect hahahah!''

''Noooo!''

_Izumi fell but a couple meters before the ground a light caught her fall it was a bright blue light she safely landed on the ground the light turned intro a little girl a chibi tenshi!_

''Whaa…? Mama, momo is that…?''

''Ye…yes… but how''..

''Momo that must have been that energy that we felt when she was in the classroom''

_Hikari pushed away lalamu_

''What energy?''

''Well while she was in the classroom we felt an energy coming from her but we didn't know what kind of energy it was so its angels energy''

_Izumi looked at the chibi tenshi who was introducing itself _

''Haaaaaaaaaaaaii izumiiii chaaaan~ my name is mikuu! Im youre chibi tenshi!''

''Chibi tenshi whats that?''

_Miku smiled and handed her a blue mirror with a gold edge kinda like the one hikari had only the one hikari had had an fan shape and thid one was more strait_

Izumi chan you can only open this mirror if you truly believe so please believe in us and help kami sama fight that mao lord.''.

''Angels… chibi tenshis ….lord…what is this crap no im scared''

*_gasp*_

_*flashback from izumi of her middle school time*_

_Get away you awfull witch _

_Don't get near me _

_Just move away_

_Leave this city _

_go destroy somebody else's life!_

_*flashback end*_

''Noo no more weird stuff no more magic!''

_Hikari was flying unarmed and lalamu didn't stay quiet and hit hikari with a red beam _

''Aaaaaawwwww!'' _Hikari fell down almost on izumi but hikari dodged on time and trew herself to an tree _

''Izumi please help me''

''But…..this ..everyone will hate me again… I already have no friends…''

''ILL BE YOURE FRIEND!''

_izumi raised her head and turred to hikari_

''What you be my friend…but ''…_she got a tense face …'' _allright ill do it ill believe what the heck I don't care I do what I wanna do!''

_A blue light surrounded izumi …_

''Water of heaven give me strength!''

_The mirror opened and izumi changed her brown hair turned lightblue she got a white skin greyblue eyes a short azureblue dress and a jewel on her feet_

''Wow what great feeling''

''Whaaaaaay izumi chan now call out youre second name…THE NAME OF YOURE ANGELSOUL!''

_Lalamu graped miku and was crushing her but hikari just saved her in time with the power of her bracelet_

''Miku! Grr'' _izumi raised her arm and flew up high shouted _**aoi hana **_a blue flower appeard and changed intro a harp. The harp made an beautiful melody but lalamu couldn't bare it_

''Aahhhhh turn it off turn it off!''

_hikari standed up slowly and said_

''Izumi attack!''

**Water of heaven….playing the melody of water…tune!**

_Izumi played the harp and lalamu was screaming from the pain but hikari power was regaining because of the sound then she flew up and took her rod _

**Light of heaven..you a demon born in the dark I will seal you away ..cristal silver feathers **

_Feathers appeared and were flooding around lalamu and then the feathers turned intro light the light trapped lalamu and tore her apart _

''aaaahhhhhRRRR!''

_Her leftover fell on the ground and still were saying while slowly being sucked up by the darkness_

**Mao-sama…mao-sama mao-sama….**

_Hikari and izumi were standing next to each other izumi still little shocked because of everything hikari tried to explain al lot to her and when izumi was a little eased down they changed back and went back to the festival the girl that had collapsed woke up and said it had a bad dream so everyone just went back to their jobs the festival was a great success at the end at night when the fire was burning Alice izumi hikari Reika and anzu were dancing round the fire until takumi came …_

''Hikari chan?''

_Hikari turned around _

''Ive been looking for you hikari –chan you promised me you would taste my cooking and you still haven't well its to late for that now so you will have to make it up by dancing with me''

_Hikari smiled and gave him her hand_

''Humpff fine by me klumhead^^''

_Takumi and hikari were dancing together around the fire while izumi anzu and Alice ,Reika were standing watching here.._

''Ow I soo jealous''

''Why that Alice''

''Well I've never have been in love ow how I desire looooooveee….''

_The girls were all laughing and it turned out to be a great end of the school period _

End!

Ilona: well not jet

Momo: but i'm happy cause I've finally found a great new friend miku!

Miku: aww thanks Momo-chan 

Mana: hummpff…what's going to happen next Ilona?

Ilona: well next time are the girls on vacation. They are going to a big festival with all kinds of things you can do. They are also going to a dancing festival but what will happen there…. well that's all I going to say heh: P

NEXT TIME ANGEL WINGS CHAPTER THREE: THE FESTIVAL WITH FLORA AND FAUNA

Bye-bye~~

MAKERS NOTE:

Soooooooooooooooory I took so long to make this chapter but it was very difficult to make and I didn't had much time I hope the next chapter will be done sooner well anyway hope you all still enjoy see ya next time ^^…


End file.
